Conflict (Episode 9)
Details Conflict is the ninth episode in the Pivot Zombie Movie and was uploaded on the 14th of November 2017. It's story takes place the morning after the events of Origins (Episode 8) and it's title is a reference to the battle that takes place between the group and the bandits as well as the fight between Vince and David. Synopsis Conflict begins the morning after Origins (Episode 8) and the first shot is of Craig asleep in his bunk bed and David has come to wake him up. Craig slept in and is late to a group meeting so he hurries outside to meet the rest of the group. Vince leads the meeting and tells the group the plan for that day, but firstly he makes an announcement; that Danny has officially become a member of the group and is to be treated like everyone else. The he denotes the day plan. Rob, Craig and David are going to Rob's house which had been requested by him the previous day as he wants to locate his family. He wants Jane and Mark to make an inventory of all of the weapons and supplies that the group has in the base; something that really should have been done a long time ago. Zoey and Danny are to top up the vehicles on fuel with fuel from the petrol tanker that the group collected in Complications (Episode 5). Finally he states that himself and Gary will patrol the base and dispose of any infected along the outside walls. About twenty minutes later, Craig, Rob and David arrive at Rob's house. Craig kills a few infected outside and the group then head into his house. They hope to find his family but in the end the house is empty. However there is a note left for Rob by his family and they also left him a box of food supplies. Upon reading the note, the three discover that Rob's family has been taken to one of the bunkers around the country, the same bunker Craig and Frank were being taken to at the beginning of the series. Rob is desperate to get back to the rest of the group at the base and tell them the good news but David is secretly apprehensive due to his past and the fact that the bunker will likely be run by the government. Rob then collects a few items from the house including a family photo and the group then leaves with the supplies to return to the base. Craig, Rob and David return to the base and the group quickly gathers around as Vince and Gary read the note. Seeing that everyone seems to feel differently about how to proceed; Vince suggests the idea of a vote but he doesn't want people to make impulse decisions to he postpones it until the next day. Rob then heads inside the armoury to tell Mark and Jane of the discovery. The sound of a car door closing from outside the base causes the group to go silent and flinch. David asks who the hell it is and as Danny opens his mouth to speak he is shot in the head by a sniper from an unknown location. The rest of the group duck and dive into cover to hide from the sniper and then a voice starts blaring from a megaphone; a voice that is all too familiar to Craig, Rob and Gary. It's the Bandit Leader. At first Rob, Jane and Mark who were in the armoury were confused as to why they were hearing gunshots as there had been no practice scheduled that day. Once they hear the voice however Rob knows exactly what is going on. The bandit leader orders the group to drop their weapons and some of his men open the front gate. Vince, Craig, Gary, David and Zoey are now face to face with the bandit leader and he asks where Rob and Jane are. Gary lies and says they aren't there but the Bandit leader sees right through this and punches him in the face, angering both him and Vince. Meanwhile in the armoury Rob tells Mark and Jane to grab their weapons and he grabs his rifle as well as a RPG. The bandit leader then orders the group onto their knees and they all oblige except Vince. He points his pistol right at Gary's face and tells him if he doesn't get down then he'll kill Gary but this still doesn't phase Vince. Rob climbs the sniper tower in the military base and once at the top he aims his RPG at the crowd of bandits gathered around the base entrance and after a moment of hesitation he launches a rocket right at them. The explosion is huge and bandit limbs fly left and right. This causes the leader to jump and turn around to see what is happening, giving Vince and the group time to pick up their weapons and attempt to make a stand. Rob climbs back down the tower to provide assistance with his rifle to the rest of the group who have already opened fire on the bandits. The bandit leader blows up the armoury with his grenade launcher; narrowly missing Mark and Jane who are behind it. The bandit numbers eventually prove to be too much for the group to handle and seeing that half the base has been destroyed and that infected are undoubtedly on their way, Vince orders an immediate evacuation of the base. Zoey makes it into the truck and Jane, Mark and Rob make their way over to the truck after receiving covering fire from Gary. Craig grabs Rob's food cooler and enters the truck as Mark and David make their way to the front of the truck. Vince jumps in and Gary is right behind him but is unfortunately shot before he can enter the truck and David is forced to drive off without him. The shot came from the bandit leader who walks up to him, suppresses him on the ground with his leg and puts another shot into the back of his head which kills him. Vince was powerless to stop this, not being able to get a clear shot due to the truck swerving from side to side. He opens fire and lands two shots and David drives out of the base and onto the road after running over some infected and bandits. After two hours, they reached Coalworth Town Centre and were forced to hide in a shop because a horde was coming behind the team and they needed a place to stay. Craig opened the door and found one person named Rachel. Rachel didn't have any choice to reject them, so she let the team in and asked for some information about them. Suddenly, Vince blamed David because David started the truck and left Gary behind. David explained that he and Mark would be shot if they didn't start the truck immediately. Vince didn't listen to him and fought David. Rachel stopped them by opening fire with her gun. They both got hurt after hitting each other. Vince went to a room to calm down himself. Rachel said the room was safe and did not have any guns inside it. After one hour, Craig saw Rob was still thinking about what happened today. Craig went to Rob and comforted him. After Craig comforted Rob, Jane found Craig and wanted to tell him a secret. However, when Jane was going to tell Craig her secret. Vince suddenly went out and talked to David. He and David became a friendly again after apologising. David went to take a rest and Vince asked Craig to talk with him. Craig asked her what was the secret about, Jane said it was nothing. Craig came to Vince and Vince told him that he needed essentially a right hand man after he lost Gary. Craig agreed what he said and was willing to be his right hand man. Vince asked Craig to take a rest and figured everything out tomorrow. Craig and Vince then walked to the team and asked them to sleep for having the energy to work tomorrow. The episode ended. Characters * Craig * Rob * Vince * Jane * David * Mark * Zoey * Gary (last appearance) * Rachel (first appearence) * Danny (last appearance) * Bandit Leader (last appearance) * Various Unnamed Bandits (last appearance) Trivia * This is the last episode to feature the bandits. * This is the last episode for the survivors stayed in Winston Military Base. * This is the only episode so far which features grenade launcher used by Bandit Leader and RPG by Rob. * The final episode of 2017. Category:Episodes